Atton Rand's Death
by MaggOnasi and RevanBodyguard
Summary: My half-sister, RevanBodyguard wrote this October last year


_Atton Rand's Death doesn't connect to my story 'What Goes On In Atton Rand's Mind', it's random. It is truly a sad tale._

As Atton Rand entered the Trayus Academy seaching for the Jedi Exile Andria Trelyve, Darth Sion appears unexpectly brandishing his red lightsaber. Atton had sensed his presence like a punch in the gut. The Dark Side is so strong here, it's hard to resist. He wanted to leave but doesn't. He promised to himself he'll search for Andria all over Malachor no matter what happens. He said he'll protect her and he will. He loves her as she does him. He activated his lightsaber to prepare for battle.

"And I get the fool," Darth Sion said coldly.

"Funny. That's what I going to say," Atton said twirling his yellow double-bladed lightsaber in the air and charged toward the Sith Lord.

Atton and Darth Sion began to fight ruthlessly. No matter how matter times he stabbed Sion, he shakes it off as though it's nothing but a bother. Atton finds him a difficult opponent, even impossible to beat. Atton must go through him. Sion is merely a barrier seperating him and Andria and he must go through to save her. During the battle, Atton heard very faintly a familar voice. _Andria_! He heard her voice in their Force Bond.

"_Atton, go run away! Darth Sion is a different enemy we never fought before. He cannot be killed. I'm fine. Go and head to_ _the ship. You'll get killed_!" She pleaded.

"_No way I'm running away and leaving you here to die, Andria - I got to save you_!" Atton protested in his mind.

"_You can save both of us by running away_!"

That is true. Ever since Andria and Atton declared their love and pledged themselves to each other, they developed a Force Bond under unusual but understandable reasons. In a Force Bond, two individuals become connected, when someone feels pain or emotion so does the other. This bond between them isn't as lethal as Andria's and Kreia's, but serves a soothing presence that strengthens support to one another. It still hurts, though. Usually it happens between a Master and Apprentice. Andria and Atton are more like lovers than teacher and student.

"_Then I'll shut out the pain for you. So you wouldn't get hurt,"_ Atton said. "_I have to do this to save the galaxy.This sleeps-with-viborblades monster has to be stopped."_

"_No, Atton! Please listen to me! Don't do-!"_ Andria pleaded again but she was cut off. Atton shut her from his mind. He needs all concentration and focus to send this creep back to the grave he belongs to.

Then suddenly a great searing pain was sent across the distance overcame Atton. His eyes burned from the sight of it: Andria fighting for life with her silver lightsaber. She was completely covered in her own blood, breathing heavily from exhalation and her wounds. She took a step forward but fell forward dead. He couldn't believe his eyes. A dark figure stood over her body and chuckled at her. "What a most unfortunate fall, dearest Exile." _Kreia! That manpulative Sith witch! I'll kill her for what she did_!

This is either happening right now or in the future. "No, Andria! This can't be happening to you! I will avenge your death!" Atton yelled as he swung furiously at Sion but missed. Sion slashed at his right arm, severing it at the shoulder. Atton cried out in agony as his arm dropped along with his deactivated lightsaber beside him. Blood flowed on the ground.

"Silly fool. Has anyone ever taught you to shut your mind out during battle?" The Sith Lord asked. "That was a false vision of the dying Exile. An illusion I created made to distract you. She still lives… but not when I'm done with her." Sion said.

Of course. Distractions. Atton remembered that lesson Andria taught him, Mical, Mira, and Bao-Dur that day on the Ebon Hawk. But he never paid much attention to her valued teachings and he regretted that mistake. That was the day when Andria admitted her feelings for him and brought his guard down. _I should tried harder shutting him out of my mind_. As Atton clutched his missing arm with his left, Sion turned around and began to walked away.

Anger pulsed wildly through his veins. "Running away? But I'm not done with you, yet. There's no way in hell, I'm not going to let you put your filthy hands on Andria." Atton groaded.

"Nor are you," Sion said turning around. "I will remake you. So when I look upon you, it should be like a mirror. When the Exile sees you, her spirit will be broken. I'll kill her, make you watch, and then I shall let you die."

"So you're going to torture me? Typical. Heh, there's nothing worse you can do to me or her. Take your time." Atton said bitterly as he used the Force to make his lightsaber return to his hand. He turned it on the single blade and stood at battle position. "Let's dance, schutta!"

Darth Sion fought and tortured Atton until he felled to the ground, dropping his lightsaber again. He force pushed him against the wall leaving a quite a bloodly mark. Then Sion lifted Atton by the throat and started to beat him senseless. He tasted blood running down his face. Even through all that pain, Atton closed his eyes for the incoming impact and began to recite the Jedi Code to himself. It seemed to give him peace and calm though before he never believed in that whole Jedi crap. _There is no emotion, there is peace_. _Whack! There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. Whack! There is no passion, there is serenity. Whack! There is no chaos, there is harmony. Whack! "_There is no death, there is the Force!" Atton screamed. Sion stopped and released him. "What the hell are you talking about?" Atton looked up at him, his eyes defiant, "The Jedi Code for I am a Jedi Knight! So you had enough, scum?" And Sion stamped his foot down hard on Atton's head. Then everything went falling inside the black.

Andria Trelyve was running at swift speed in the other side of the Trayus Academy trying to find Atton. She left the Ebon Hawk to explore Malachor to stop Kreia(a.k.a Darth Traya) from sacrificing herself in its core, killing them both. But she didn't know Atton, Bao-Dur, Mical the Disciple, and Mira would end up searching her. _I told them to stay on the ship but they wouldn't listen_._ I can't believe that Atton to cut me off like that_! "Damn, I'm not going to make it!" She exclaimed as she entered into a another room full of Dark Jedi and Sith troopers. Her strength and usage of her Force powers are nearly exhaustled. _I don't know how much longer I could last but I have to try… for everyone's sake_. "If you truly value your lives, stay out of my way." She ordered. The Dark Jedi and Sith didn't say anything and started to advance forward like zombies, weapons out. "I suppose I'll take that as a no." She said activating her silver single-bladed lightsaber. "Well, let's get this over with."

Andria moved gracefully, dancing under the singing blaster fire in the room. She used the Force mutliple times pushing, blocking, and killing to disable her opponents. As the last blaster bolt aimed at head came, she got into a stance and used her lightsaber to deflect it back at her attacker. "That should be the last of them, I think." She deactivated her lightsaber, breathed heavily, and bent down to take a breather. "No, I will not stop even for a second. I have have to get moving." Then right at the moment, all extreme pain has overcame Andria causing her to scream and fall forward. She started to see blood through someone's eyes. _Oh no! Did Kreia sacrifice herself already? No, wait. I sense someone else… familar. Atton! No! _

"No, I can't lose my Atton!" Andria said struggling to get up. She is weak and without defense under the pain. "I must save him. Force, please protect him until I get there! Atton, don't die on me! I'm coming just hold on for a little bit longer!"

She began to run but felt great remorse. She used the Force to enhance her speed. She continued until she ended in a prison where Bao-Dur, Mical, and Mira were held captive in Force Field Cages and released them. Before they were captured, they tried to kill Darth Traya by themselves but unsuccessful in their attempts. They had failed miserably and were knocked unconscious.

"You guys head back to the Ebon Hawk and prep it for launch while I deal with Kreia," Andria commanded. "When I give the order on the comlink, escape this planet. I need to destroy Malachor when it should have in the first place."

"But what would happen to you?" Mical asked already fearing and knowing the answer.

"I need to stay here to ensure the planet's destruction. Don't try to save me or you'll die too. But first we need to find Atton. I sense he's somewhere in the other side of this academy though… his presence is weak. I think he's on the other side of this door. Let's move." Andria said as everyone began to run but ended up in yet another room full of Sith Masters who immediately ignited their red blood lightsabers.

"Damn! How many of these Sith are here in this fracking Sith academy?" Mira asked as she activated her violet lightsaber.

"This is your chance to run to the Ebon Hawk. Go! I'll handle these Sith myself," Andria said activating her lightsaber.

"No, General. We won't," Bao-Dur protested putting a hand on Andria's weapon and brandished his blue lightsaber. "We'll fight the Sith while you go find Atton. We will meet again later, I promise."

"I won't allow my stubborn apperentices to fight and die for me," Andria smiled wearily as a tear ran down her cheek. "I guess I taught you well. I love you so much that I'm proud of your choices and actions."

Mira noticed the tear. "Hey, cut out the sentimental and emo crap, Andria! We ain't dead yet! Hurry up and get your skinny ass back on track and find your man!" She yelled.

"But-"

Mical took out his green twin double lightsabers. "As much as I care for you, Master Andria, you need to stay out of this battle. You're in so much pain. I'm sorry, I have to do this." He held up a hand and Force to push Andria out of the room. She fell with a thump on her butt and tried to get back inside but Mical shut the door. All she saw and heard was violet, blue, green, and red connecting with each other and lightsaber sounds. The Master must have faith in her students and hope for the best.

Andria turned around and opened the door that stood before her, lightsaber put out. _Atton is in here, I can feel him. I'm here now, Atton._ She tried to reach him but no answerShe looked around the empty Training Grounds room and saw a… arm lying in a puddle of blood on the ground. _Who does that belong to? _Andria walked around then noticed a double-bladed lightsaber by itself without a owner. She picked it up and saw it is Atton's by the strange markings and insignia he made on it when he first constucted it. Right at the moment, she dropped it and yelled out in a feverish hurry, "Atton!"

"An… Andria?" Atton called out weakly. "Over here."

Andria ran to Atton's side. She gasped at what she saw: Atton is lying on the floor dying with fatal wounds, his blood on the walls and floor, he was missing a right arm, he was stabbed once in the torso, he couldn't stop bleeding, and his face was so badly bruised and cut up he didn't look recognizable. She quickly got on her knees and gently lifted his head on her lap, his blood already staining her Jedi robes. Atton awoke by her touch and struggled hard to open his eyes.

"At… Atton?" Andria choked. Her eyes begin to water up and fall on Atton's face.

"You're alive. Did… did I save you, yet?" Atton said as his eyes flutter open and searching Andria's face. "Your eyes… that bad, huh? Always was ugly. Now the outside matches." He turned his head over to the side and coughed out blood.

"Atton, please don't talk. Save your energy. Look, I'm going to use the Force to save you and to stop the bleeding." She said placing her hands on his wounds and focusing all her remaining Force powers on Atton to heal the injuries.

Atton didn't seem to be paying attention. "…Was waiting for this but it's not fair… let you down… was suppose to save you." He struggled to say.

"Atton, my love, you did save me and I'm saving you right now to return the favor." She tried to smile for Atton's sake but more tears dropped. The Force isn't allowing her to make him live again. _There is something out there that is feeding off his pain, relishing in it. If it wasn't there, I might have saved him. Looks like I have to fight back the darkness. At least the bleeding is stopping. Damn, only if there was a way to save him._

It seemed Atton could tell what's going on, aware of his dying status. "I was tired of living anyway. Too many deaths… never told you… lied to you." He tossed to one side, rolling off Andria's lap. "I don't want you to see me like this. I don't want to die in front of you. C-can't bear it." He coughed up more blood.

"Don't move, you'll reopen up your wounds and cause more blood to spill." She placed him on her lap. "I forgaved you for your past already, Atton. I love you and I always will." She held his face with her hands and lower her head down to kiss him and he responded back. "The bleeding has stopped now."

"I'm glad," He said weakly as he touched Andria's face with his remaining, bloody left hand leaving a imprint. "You are… so… beautiful… Andria." He said admiralby as he stroke her cheek. Andria clasped his hand between hers, gingerly kissing his palm. "…Loved you from the first moment I saw you. Thought you were a dream." He stopped to cough. "I said that already, didn't I? …Meant every word, try to play it off as a joke. W-wasn't funny. An-Andria?"

"I'm still here, Atton. I'll stay at your side," Andria said sadly as she felt Atton's life begining to slip away.

"I-I have a joke…. have to tell you. Come closer." Andria placed her ear near his mouth, she could barely hear him make out the words. "I feel kinda h-holey right now. Get it? Holy, holey." He started to grin slightly and laugh weakly but coughed violently.

At first, Andria smiled sweetly by the joke but went back to being concerned. Dread began to creep into her heart knowing the outcome. Atton is disappearing away from her life like a faded out holo. "Atton? Atton! Please don't leave me. Stay with me a little bit longer. Don't leave me alone, I love you!" She felt Atton's life slipping even further.

"Heh,heh… hurts when I laugh… H-hurts…" Atton said faintly. His hand dropped to his side. His eyes turned gray then to glassy and his smile weakened. He did not say anymore and became one with the Force.

Atton 'Jaq' Rand was dead.

Andria Trelyve can not believe this was happening. It was as though someone slapped her in the face. All she held dear crashed like glass around her. _Atton Rand dead_? Atton the scoundrel, the Pazaak player, the hero, the traitor, the Jedi Murderer - he's all those things but he'll always be a good person no matter what. He was never evil to begin with, just a man who wished to be forgiven and redeemed for his actions. And he did to the end. "No, this can't be happening! It can't be!" She cried intently. She stared at the blood at her hands, unbelieving the truth. "Noooo!"

"Ah, yes it is, Exile," said a very familar voice inside Andria's head.

"Kreia, it's you isn't it?" Andria placed Atton on the floor and stood up and searched the room. "Show yourself, dammit!"

"I'm not in that room I'm somewhere far away, dearest Exile," Kreia mused. "I'm speaking to you mind to mind."

"I know that much, hag. Did you do this to Atton?"

"He was a fool and that is all you have to know. You do know about his past life as a Jedi Killer."

"Yes, of course I know. He was a honorable man, not a fool! Now answer my question! Did you do this to Atton?"

"He was used as an example to show your resolve. I ordered my loyal apperentice, Darth Sion to kill and torture him to bait you here. With him disposed, you have nothing but strike for revenge." Kreia explained.

"Damn you! Fight me, Sith! You took Atton away from me! You will pay for this with your lives!" Andria bellowed.

"Soon, Exile, soon. Darth Sion awaits for you in the door ahead of you. Enter and prepare yourself for battle. He'll be a test to your strength. After you defeat him, come and fight me. Then your vengence will be complete. You look beautiful covered in his blood, you know. It reminds you of old times doesn't it?" Kreia said her voice fading away, laughing evilly at the thought of Andria and Atton having a romantic relationship.

At the back side of the door opened, Bao-Dur, Mical, and Mira appeared triumphant from their victory, talking excitedly how hard they hit the Sith silly and how their Master is going to be proud. They were going to ask if Andria if she found Atton yet. Andria turned to look at them but she didn't have to say anything, she didn't have to. The sight of Atton's body, blood, arm, and lightsaber told them the story of what happened.

"Oh, my God," Mira said over and over again putting her hands to her mouth. Tears welled up.

"Goodbye, Atton. You have been a good soldier and comrade," Bao-Dur saluted at the body respectfully.

"Please don't cry, Andria," Mical put a comforting arm around Andria. "Everything will be alright. I promise it will."

Though people in the galaxy hated Atton Rand, there always people who loved or cared about him. Andria was his lover and Master, Mical was his rival but at least they cared about the safety of the Exile, Bao-Dur sometimes talked to him during their Jedi Training, and Mira who became his friend and helped Atton discover his softer side and show his feelings for Andria.

Andria shrugged off Mical's arm. "Everything will not be alright, Mical," She closed Atton's eyes. "My heart just became empty and cold." She sat Atton up a little straighter and kissed him one last time. "Without my Atton there in my heart, I have nothing to live for anymore. It is all my fault." She said brushing away a tear.

Mira recovered from her shock. "What happened? Who did this? This is just too cruel!"

"Darth Traya," Andria said plainly. "She ordered Darth Sion to kill Atton as a test of resolve and strength for me. And she killed him just the joy of it and to prove a point. She thinks I going to kill her and Sion. Well, she's right," She sighed. "I going into that room right there to end it all."

Bao-Dur knew where this is going. "Your orders, General?"

"I want you take Atton's body with you and give him a proper burial far away from this place. I need the Remote to prime in the charges around here to make the planet explode. I also want you to stay in the Ebon Hawk and wait. When I give the command, fly out of the mountains when they break away. Don't return for me, I intend to die here. I don't wish for you to die as well." She ordered. " You are the Lost Jedi and Last of the Jedi in the galaxy now. Live a long life with or without the Force, for me." Andria smiled sadly.

"Andria-" Mira protested.

"General-" Bao-Dur protested.

"Master Trelyve-" Mical protested.

"Enough!" Andria said silencing her pupils. "I made my decision and there is no turning back or a middle ground, I must go on forward alone to face my fate." She turned to Mira who was crying and hugged her. "Mira, you always been like a younger sister to me. Though considering the unusual events that brought us together in the first place." She ran her hand through Mira's short red-maned hair. "Please stop hunting life and live it. Always help others in need." She released Mira and grinned at her.

"I-I'll do w-whatever you say," Mira said looking away. "Good bye, An-Andria."

Andria turned to Bao-Dur and shook his hand respectfully. "You can help rebuild the Republic. They need someone who is good at working at his hands. I'm grateful that you followed my orders back in the Mandalorian Wars and still do now. Take care, my old friend."

Bao-Dur took her by surprise and crushed her in a hug, his spikey horns poking her skin. "General Trelyve, I shall follow your command now as I did then. You'll always be the young tiny Jedi I met years ago hiding in the trees."

"Thank you, Bao-Dur." Andria said trying to breathe as Bao-Dur released her. She turned to Mical who was trying to stiff up a upper lip but failed. She embraced him. "Mical, I shall always remember the time we had together when we were younglings at the academy on Dantooine. I remembered you as a shy little kid who loved choca cookies and I held you close to my heart," She kissed him on the cheek. "I always loved you as a brother and a friend. You are my best student. So please rebuild the Jedi Academies on different worlds and bring back the Jedi Knights. I think it's about time the galaxy needs them. What do you think?" She smiled.

"Andria," Mical began blushing. "I love you too but not as a sister but something more." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and held her close to his fast beating heart. "I remembered you were upset that I was getting so tall that you weren't able to hug me as you used to. I'm glad to be with you again," He chuckled as he let her go. "I will do as I'm asked, Andria. Farewell, Master."

"May the Force be with you," Bao-Dur, Mical, and Mira chanted all together.

"May the Force be with you, too. Long live the next generations of Jedi!" Andria said proudly.

Andria's students tied up their robes together to serve as a bed for Atton's body to make it easier to carry back to the ship.They began to walk away they tried not to look back at their Master. For if they looked back, they will lose hope and the will to leave. As she watched them leaved out of sight, she was shredding tears for herself, her friends, Atton, and the future.

Andria picked up Atton's abandoned lightsaber and said, "Well, Atton. I guess I have to fight for the both of us, don't I? Let's see if there is one last battle we could pull our strength into. I really need you for this one, handsome." _Atton may be_ _dead but it feels as though the Force Bond had gotten stronger not weaker_. _His presence, still here like the_ _sun's warmth_. _I guess this what the Jedi meant by 'There is no death, there is the Force'_. "Soon it'll all be over and I'll be joining you in the other side." She kissed the hilt and put it inside her robes. The lightsaber felt cool against her skin as she felt every memory and emotion upon it.

"I was afraid of this at first, but I know I must go through the inevitiable without turning away as you did, Atton. Though the odds are stacked against me. If you can face the future, then so can I. I will fight because I'm no longer afraid." Andria Trelyve announced as she activated her lightsaber and advanced toward the room that will seal her fate.


End file.
